


Last Christmas

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, New Relationship, Old Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The next time Emma gave her heart away to someone for the holidays, she was going to make sure he was worth it. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm back with the next chapter in the conglomeration of Christmas inspired tales. Today's story is inspired by Last Christmas as performed by Wham!. Now I know there are a lot of versions that I could have chosen to inspire this piece, but this one happens to be my favorite.
> 
> Grammarly was the beta and we've got three more stories to go!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Never again," Emma grumbled, pulling up a seat at the bar inside The Rabbit Hole. Regina was seated on one side of her and Snow on the other. Each of them with concerned looks upon their faces. Emma turned to each of them and pointed a finger in their faces. "Never again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Emma. We hear you," Snow reassured her, wrapping a hand around Emma's finger and lowering it from her face. With a half-hearted smile, she tilted her head to the side. "But what happened with you and Neal? Everything seemed to be going so well with the two of you."

"I don't want to talk about him," Emma hissed, glaring at Snow out of the corner of her eye as she flagged down the bartender. "Two tequila shots and an Old Fashion. Keep the Old Fashions coming."

"Bad day, Swan?" Liam, the bartender, asked, raising a brow with a smirk on his face. "I'll start you a tab. Can I get either of you anything?" Liam looked between Snow and Regina.

"I'll take a glass of Merlot," Regina replied, smiling. "Thank you, Liam."

"A Moscato would be delightful. Thank you," Snow chirped, glancing up at Liam with a smile on her face.

"Coming right up, ladies," Liam replied with a wink. "Try not to get yourself in too much trouble tonight, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and propped her head up on the bar with her elbows, cradling her face in her hands. Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes and held her breath for a few moments. She slowly released the breath she was holding and lifted her head from her hands. Out of the corners of her eyes, she noticed Regina and Snow staring at her. Each of them with a frown on their face.

As much as she didn't want to talk about what had happened tonight, she knew that she'd have to tell them eventually. Not to mention, she'd instead tell them while she was sober enough to understand what she was saying rather than rambling drunkenly later. Just as she opened her mouth to explain what was going on, Liam had returned, placing their drinks in front of them.

"Here you go, ladies. I'm just about to go off duty for the night, but I've left instructions with my brother who's about to take over the bar. You just might have to remind him when you are ready for more," Liam said, flashing his pearly whites as he leaned up on the bar. "And don't worry about the tab. It's on me tonight."

"You don't have to do that," the three women replied in unison.

"I know I don't, but it's the holiday season, and something's got you rather upset," Liam said, placing a gentle hand on Emma's arm. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, Liam. Merry Christmas," Emma whispered, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Merry Christmas," Liam replied, nodding his head and walked toward the other end of the bar.

Emma looked down at the drinks in front of her. Deciding that some liquid courage was going to be needed to talk about what had happened between her and Neal, she reached for the tequila shots and lifted the first one to her lips. Tilting her head back, she downed the first shot in record time before reaching for the second. The tequila burned it's way down her throat as she grimaced at the taste.

Leaning back on her stool, Emma hung her head as she mustered up the courage to tell her friends what had happened today. "Neal and I broke up today."

"What happened?" Snow asked, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Well, he might not realize that we broke up, but based on what I saw him doing with Tink earlier tonight, the future I thought I had with him was just a fantasy," Emma replied, rolling her eyes as she reached for the Old Fashion sitting on the bar. Lifting it to her lips, she tilted her head back, taking a sip.

"You've got to be kidding me," Regina said, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. "I always had a sneaking suspicion he was an ass, but I never expected him to do something stupid like that."

"I'm the idiot who put my heart out there on a guy who wasn't right for me or felt the same way about me that I felt about him," Emma sighed, leaning forward and resting her head against the bar.

"You aren't an idiot," Snow insisted, rubbing her hand in small circles in the middle of Emma's back. She looked over at Regina with a panicked look on her face and was met with a shrug and a frown. "He's the idiot for doing something so stupid and throwing away the best woman he has ever met and will ever meet."

"Sorry to interrupt," a voice interrupted.

Emma's head snapped up, and her eyes met a pair of icy blue ones looking down at her. A chill ran through her spine as she straightened herself up on the stool. She looked at him for a few moments and tilted her head to the side. He looked an awful lot like Liam and sounded like him as well, but there was something about him that caught her eye. Those eyes were piercing, and it felt like he was reading her mind as he stood there looking at her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation or overhear what you were saying, but I was on my way over to check on your drinks when I heard you discussing your situation," he added, extending a hand to her. "I'm Killian Jones, and you?"

"Emma Swan," she replied, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if we were discussing things too loud."

"Oh no," he insisted. "Not at all. So you're Emma Swan. I've heard stories about you."

"You have?" Emma asked, raising a brow in curiosity as she leaned forward on her forearms against the bar.

Regina and Snow's eyes met over Emma's back, and they both smiled. This may have been exactly what Emma needed tonight, especially with it being Christmas Eve and the fact that all of them thought Neal was going to propose to Emma this year.

Slowly, Regina slid off her stool and motioned for Snow to follow suit. Snow looked at her and then back at Emma for a brief moment. The smile on Emma's face was all the confirmation that Snow needed to leave her sitting at the bar all alone. Something told her that the bartender was going to do an excellent job at keeping Emma company for a little while.

Things were starting to look up this Christmas for Emma Swan. All thanks to the shift change at The Rabbit Hole that evening.


End file.
